


Fake Reality (Remake)

by Errbin



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, rework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have just failed in defeating their last opponent and now he had put his actualization to work. Now everything is out of wack. People coming back from the dead and an even bigger threat is arriving. They will need help from other persona users to fix their mistakes*PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS*
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, it's me Errbin, and to be honest I was not very happy with my final product of the original Fake Reality so much so that I put it to an orphan account so it wouldn't be linked to me in any way. But now that changes, I want to make this story great and to write out my dream of a potential team-up of these teams in the future. 
> 
> I get it though not a lot of people like crossovers and all but let's be real here if Atlus did do something like this we would be pumped....anyway I'm getting off-topic. Here is a rework of my first series and I know it will be much better than my original.
> 
> So have fun, and comment with your thoughts.
> 
> (The chapters will be posted once every week)

As he looked around all Joker could see was his teammates exhausted and trying to catch their collective breaths as the onslaught of Adam Kadom’s attacks were continuing. “With this final attack…..this world won’t be in pain anymore,” Maruki said as Adam was giving one last ‘Full Force’ to end the battle.

“I won’t let that happen!” Futaba exclaimed as she put up a barrier to protect them, but due to the sheer force of the punch that Adam gave, the barrier broke sending all of the Phantom Thieves flying and falling off the edge to a never-ending void. With everyone collectively screaming and yelling Joker thought on the fly and brought out his phone to take them back to the real world. Distortion begins to show as they arrive at a to see a brighter sky.

They all were groaning as they had made a dog pile in front of Maruki’s Palace. “Did...did we fail?” Makoto seemed disappointed from the tone of her voice.

After they all got up, they looked towards the palace, “Dammit I'm going in there again this time we will win!” Ryuji yelled, already taking out his phone to press the button.

“Don’t even try it imbecile.” a seemingly pissed-off Akechi said “We lost don’t you get it, even if we did it a different way his damn persona seems to have no weakness that we could see”. Ren knew Akechi was right, after Maruki brought out Adam nothing seemed to phase it or take any sort of damage. Ryuji also seemed to know Akechi was right and it was written all over his face.

“But we just can’t sit here and let Maruki change reality!” A vocally frustrated Ann piped up arguing.

“If you want to learn the hard way fine, all you’ll be doing is going in there to die” as Akechi was about to walk away a certain girls voice filled their ears “It seems that the attempt to stop Maruki was futile, this is certainly not good news” they all turned to see Lavenza.

“Trickster might I suggest that you and your friends enter the Velvet room at once? We have no time now”. Confused but trusting her he followed beckoning the others to tag along until they reached a familiar door that all went into.

  
  


Seeing them all follow her she summoned the Velvet room door and opened it up so the others can get in. The familiar music flooded into Ren’s head as he asked Lavenza a question “Why did you bring us here Lavenza?”

“So that Maruki’s actualization doesn’t affect you or your friends, and to also tell you what to do now that this happened”. Lavenza said.

“Wait so is his actualization starting now! Then we really did mess up huh” Sumire said as she looked at the ground in failure. As Ren looked around he also saw his other teammates look at the ground as well, except for Akechi who seemed more pissed that he lost to a councilor than anything.

“Yes I'm afraid so, with the mementos and the real world merging, Maruki’s dream of making everyone's wish is about to come true. It is not your fault though as he was a really formidable opponent” Lavenza tried to cheer them up at least a bit.

“No it is our fault, we were too safe with our approach. We had the chance to kill Maruki but our conscience got in the way.” Ren felt like a failure as a wildcard and a leader.

“So what now? Is there any chance of redemption for us?” Yusuke was desperate to fix something he knew was a tough fix.

“I’m afraid that I don’t have an answer to that yet” she then looked up slightly and said, “It seems to be over now, why don’t you all go home to rest you’ve all had a long day, we will pick this up tomorrow.”

They all nodded in agreement and headed for the door that was summoned to get out of the Velvet room.

After everyone left and Ren was about to leave until Lavenza said “Trickster you’ve already won a game that was against you from the beginning and this is no doubt the same circumstance” Lavenza then smiled “But even so I can’t help but know that you will figure this out and save the world once more.”

Ren returned the smile “Thanks Lavenza, that means a lot” he then left through the door

After he was back in reality he saw his team waiting for him with sulking faces. “How could we have let this happen?” Makoto said as she put her face in her hand that was propped up.

Haru stepped forward, “Let's go look around Shibuya and see if there are any major differences.” Ren could see that she was scared but also tired from the battle that just took place.

“We will...but tomorrow, I think we all need a break to think this over but also to improve.”. His team seemed to agree with him with a nod and a “hm”. Then they left one by one stating their goodbyes until it was just Sumire and Ren.

"What are you thinking about senpai" noting his face was lost in thought.

Ren was startled, he must've been in deep thought that scared Sumire. “Just thinking how I can fix this mess, but right now I just can’t seem to find the answer to it” Ren was frustrated but he didn’t let it show.

Even though he didn’t, Sumire noticed it, “You should do what you said to the others and rest up,” she then smiled and said, “We need our leader at 100% when we win next time.”

Sumire never failed at making him smile and she still hasn’t as he grinned at her and said “Yea...Yea you're right,” he then got close to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Even just that action made Sumire blush as she looked up to meet his face “I’m glad you are by my side Sumire,” he then kissed her and after they pulled away from each other all Sumire could say was “And I always will be, no matter what.”

Ren then took Sumire to the station. watched her get on the train. and leave. He then got on his own train for home. When he sat down he leaned his head back and sighed, then rustling from his bag made him look at it.

Morgana popped from the bag with a gasp, “Geez Ren did you forget I was in there?” Ren said nothing instead of just staring off. 

“Morgana...am...am I a failure as a leader?” The question startled Morgana. Joker, the one to always have a solution, the one who was always confident in his actions was now questioning his leadership.

Morgana then jumped out of the bag into his lap and curled up in a ball. “Morgana! What if someone sees you!” Morgana then looked up, “Ren, I have known you for almost a year now and in the direst times the Phantom Thieves needed you, you came through in a sitch, we lost today but this doesn’t mean we can give up Ren.”

He then went back into his ball, “Come on, pet me! I heard that it might relieve stress.” Ren smiled and sighed, he then began to pet Morgana which insured him to purr like a real cat. While on the rest of the train ride all Ren felt was uneasiness as the train hit its final stop. “ _ I have a bad feeling that we just opened up a can of worms.” _

\-----------------------------------------------------------Inaba------------------------------------------------------------

As a grey-haired man walked out of the police station he looked up at the sky and saw weird distortion sweeping across and as it got to him a sharp migrain hit him in one swoop. He knelt on the ground in pain and he could have sworn he heard Margret call his name. He looked up but didnt see her. He then noticed a call coming on his phone,”An unknown number?” but either way he still picked it up. “Hello?” he didn’t know who or how they got his number but might as well humor them.

“It’s been awhile Yu” a female voice he feels is familiar in some way spoke. “This is Mitsuru Kirijo, we met with the incident with Sho and Labrys,” then it clicked to him “Oh Mitsuru, you’re right it has been a while since we last spoke.”

“I'm going to cut to the chase Yu, we need your help over with shadow ops there seems to be something going on in Tokyo no all of Japan that we need to investigate.” she seemed to be desperate when talking but he was unsure if he was ready to go back to being a wildcard just yet.

“I’m happy you called and requested my help but-” he was cut off, “Please Yu we really need the extra hands in this, even you said that you will help out when needed so I’m putting that promise in effect now.”

Yu didn’t want to seem as though he goes back on promises and Mitsuru seemed desperate “Ok I will help out in the matter, but let's discuss this in person.”

“Perfect, meet us at Tokyo in a week so we could begin straight away as well, and please try to get your team there as well, I don’t know why but I just have a feeling this is going to be a big battle for both of us.”

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Yu looked up at the sky “This is bad isn’t it....shit.”

\----------------------------------------------------------Iwatodai----------------------------------------------------------

With a gasp and eyes shooting open a blue-haired boy was awoken. He looked around just to find himself and a black void.

After he got up a familiar voice filled his ears “So you have finally come back to us”.

“Elizabeth?” Was all that he could manage.

He looked around but all there was is a door that he was all too familiar with, he then walked up to open it up. What he found was a little hallway of some sorts with sunlight at the end, after he walked towards the sunlight she shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the light to finally see where he was.

What he saw was a fountain straight ahead, a staircase to his left, and a police station to his right. The boy instantly knew where he was “How the hell am I here,” he exclaimed. “How long has it been since I’ve stepped foot in Paulownia Mall?”

“Oh god...who’s the seal?!”

  
  



	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a bit dark at the end so just fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how long this chapter was and I even added even more so it might be a long read for y'all hope you enjoyed.

A few hours earlier….

Mitsuru sighed, her job as the head of the Kirijo group and it was not easy to take over after her father died and dumped all of this stuff on her.

She then heard the door open ‘Oh great another surprise meeting’ she thought. “Can you please wait outside, no offense but I would like to have at least 5 minutes to myself.”Mitsuru didn’t even look up still doing paperwork.

The mysterious person responded, “Can’t make time for your own father huh,” Mitsuru’s eyes then popped open, and quickly looked up from the paper to in fact see her father in the flesh. “Wha-” she was cut off with his voice “It seems you are taking good care of the family name that’s a-” he was then cut off by the sound of a gun cocking noise and looked ahead to see his own daughter holding a gun at him with a blank face.

“Who are you and why do you sound and look like my father?” she said, trying not to sound shaky. “Mitsuru it’s me Takeharu Kirijo,” the man said while he put his hands up and continued “I know you’re confused and so am I, I could have sworn I was killed by Ikutsuki on top of Tartarus,” he said with a puzzled look. 

‘ _ Was anyone else there besides them that would know about this? No it’s impossible, he knows his own death, looks like and sounds like him too, it really is him isn’t it. _ ’

With that, Mitsuru dropped her gun “How…..how are you here...father?” Takeharu put down his hands and scratched his head, “I would like to ask the same thing as even I don’t understand myself.”

Junpei was extremely tired, especially having to coach a little league team, but he enjoyed being around them as it reminded him of the old-time he and SEES spent together.

He sighed as he reached the door to his apartment, took out his keys, and opened the door to a pretty good smell. He went around the corner and saw his lovely wife who smiled at Junpei, “Ah welcome home honey.”

Junpei returned the smile, “Hey babe,” he leaned down and gave a kiss to Chidori, “What's for dinner?” 

“Eh nothing special, just some stew.” Junpei smiled, “Wha do ya mean nothing special. Anything you make is special babe.” He leaned down and kissed her again. The atmosphere then changed as two three-year-olds came running at Junpei giggling. 

They immediately grabbed one leg each all Junpei could do was laugh, “What are you two doing?” One of the little girls looked up, “Papa finally came home!” Just as he was about to pick up two of them his phone then began to ring. “Yellow?”

Mitsuru was on the other line, “Junpei I am going to need you at HQ tomorrow morning.”

“Ah sorry, Mitsuru, Chidori, and the kids want to go to the park tomorrow morning.”

The line was quiet for a moment then Mitsuru finally spoke, “So it’s happening to you as well huh?” Junpei then looked at his phone weirdly, “What are you talking about?”

“Junpei...Chidori died three years ago in a car incident.” Junpei was now shaken, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He then looked at Chidori who was still preparing dinner and then at the kids who were looking up at him.

It seemed as though his whole vision shattered like glass as now he was in a dimly lit room with no decorations, not a lot of furniture, no pictures, nothing. He ended the call then fell on his hands and knees clutching his head as memories were flooding in.

The days he would come home and she would be sitting down reading, the dates they went on, the day they found out she was pregnant, and the day he found out she was dead.

Now all alone in this empty apartment, all Junpei could do was yell out the pain.

Akihiko had just exited an interrogation and was leaving to go to sleep due to the all-nighter he had to do on the previous night. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his phone ring, he lifted his phone and saw the caller ID name was private.

He picked it up and held the phone to his ear “Hello?” 

The line was dead for a bit until a voice spoke up, “Holy shit it's been how many years and you still haven’t changed your phone number?”

“Who the hell is this?!”

“Akihiko, it’s me Shinjiro,” Akihiko’s eyes bulged out ‘No way is this Shinjiro he..he’s dead’ and responded, “This isn’t funny messing with a cop kid, don’t call this phone again!”

He was about to hang up until he heard “Shinjiro” over the line again “Meet me at the usual place, Aki we need to talk in person there,” and with that the line was dead.

Akihiko stood there for a second, contemplated, and then thought, “ _ The usual place huh, it’ll be quite the train ride then _ .” He left with thoughts flooding his mind of Shinji’s death and the call he just got and arrived at the Port Island station then went into the back alley and saw Shinjiro get up from his sitting position “Hey” was all Akihiko could muster as emotions flooded him and walked up to Shinjiro.

Now face to face with Shinjiro he asked “What the hell is going on?”. “I should be asking you that, I just woke up here,” Akihiko noticed Shinjiro glance to a certain spot and followed his sight and remembered that it was the spot he died on.

Then his phone rang again and saw the ID as Mitsuru and looked at Shinji who just nodded. “Hello?”,” Akihiko I need you to head over to HQ tomorrow, it’s for shadow ops and I need all the help I could get.”.

Well with this happening he was gonna call her and see if she would be able to talk about this but this worked too.“Yea I will and I also have some major concerns as well” he said as he glanced at Shinji who was looking at the sky.

“Perfect be here by 1200,” after that the line went dead. “Mitsuru wants to meet at HQ tomorrow...you want to come?”

“Of course I want to come, I can’t just sit here and not know how the hell I am alive.” “ _ I have a bad feeling about this _ ,” was all Akihiko thought.

Ken was walking home from school as a kid he never imagined he would be able to live a normal life, after all, he has witnessed multiple people he cared about die in front of him.

Thanks to the Kirijo group he was able to get an apartment free of expense for his involvement with shadows. He then opened the door to his apartment and out of nowhere came a dog that had grey fur and red eyes, it wasn’t Koromaru though he died a couple of years back but had offspring and was able to secure one of his pups.

Ken smiled and keeled on the ground to pet him, “Hey Nozomu sorry I was gone for that long, you know with the student council and all.” The pup responded with a yap and Ken giggled and picked himself up and headed towards his room to go and study as Nozomu followed. After 30 minutes of studying, he stretched and yawned as this homework was just a killer. 

His resting moments were interrupted as he heard the front door unlock and it startled him and quickly got a broken broomstick next to him and held it as he had with his spear years ago.

He was looking at the door as the handle kept jiggling and it felt like ages until it finally opened.

He was shocked to see who managed to pick his lock on the door as a woman with straight brown hair came in with bags of groceries he could only assume. “Geez Ken can’t help your mother out with shopping,” the woman claiming to be his mom faked a pout.

Ken dropped his broomstick and with a shaky voice questioned “M...Mom?”. His mom then dropped the groceries on the counter and said with a cocky voice “The one and only” she said with a smile. Ken didn’t know what was going on; she was dead, wasn't she’? Was all Ken could think of as his phone rang in his room and ran to it and answered the phone, “Hello?” “Ken this is Mitsuru,” now he knew something was up, only something as crazy as his mom coming back would be linked to Mitsuru. 

“I know you wanted out of Shadow ops and I understand if you reject this request but,” there was a slight pause “We need your help. Something is going on that we can’t explain and we need all the help we could get.” With that, he knew it was big, and leaving the living room to the kitchen he did a swift glance at his mom who was putting away groceries and with that even he wanted answers to this as well “Ok I’ll be there, name the time.”

Somewhere in Iwatodai…

“Cut! God damn it Takeba how many times are we going to do this scene!” The Pink Featherman then took off the helmet to reveal a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders sighing. “I...I'm sorry sir,” she then placed her hand on her head, “Today I just feel like I’m not right.”

The director then walked over to her, “Oh I am so sorry you feel ill Takeba. Maybe we should just hold off on this whole movie so you can feel better!” The director then snarled at her and as he walked away he raised his hand, “Get out of here Takeba we got the scenes from you already.”

“B...Bu-”

“Get out!” The director then pointed outside and Yukari followed. After she got into her trailer she yelled out and threw her helmet at the wall and started breathing heavily staring at the ground. 

Another wave of pain hit her head as she groaned and fell to the floor. Memories of a certain blue-haired boy flooded her mind. “ _ Why...why are these coming back now!? _ ” Just then her thought process was interrupted as the phone rang and weirdly enough the head pain ceased as well.

She then got up and answered, “Hello?”

“Yukari are you available tomorrow?”

Yukari then crossed her arms, “Well hello to you too Mitsuru.”

“I'm serious Yukari…”

Yukari stood there for a second and looked out the trailer window, “Yea...yea I am available, where do you want to meet at?”

Present time...

After getting the call from Mitsuru he decided to go to the Dojima household to see them again. Yu rang the bell and no answer for a while, just when he was about to leave, the door opened up with a female voice stopping in his tracks. “Ah, big bro we didn’t expect you to be here today.”

Nanako who was now 12 was at the door a bit confused.

“Uh sorry if I was intruding just wanted to see you guys since Rise is still on tour and all,” he said with a nervous laugh.

Nanako then smiled, “Don’t be, you actually came at a good time,” she then waved Yu inside and continued “Mom made a little more food than we could handle so it’s a perfect time for you to come,” Nanako said with a smile.

Just when he realized what Nanako just said a voice interrupted his thoughts “Why what a surprise to see you here Yu,” he looked in the direction of the voice and saw a woman with short straight brown hair and black-framed glasses on.

He was too appalled to say anything and before he could another voice came in “Hey Yu how was work today,” he glanced over at the figure who just dropped his newspaper to make eye contact with Yu and to his surprise saw a clean-shaven Dojima smiling genuinely.

“Uh, it...it was good what about you?” As he made his way to sit at the table with Nanako he once again looked at the woman at the sink washing her hands until Dojima responded “It was good, thankfully I had the day off so I could spend my day with Nanako and Chisato,” his smile was big, this was not the Dojima he was used to.

“And it was an amazing day to be out huh hun,” Chisato interjected, dropping the food on the table to eat and leaned over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. The dinner was pretty good and it was a talkative one as Dojima, Nanako, and Chisato were smiling and laughing like a full family. 

After dinner, Chisato and Dojima went to clean the dishes as Yu and Nanako were talking at the table. “So it seems as though your day was great huh.”

“Yea! It was the best day I've had in a long time,” Yu raised his eyebrow “What do you mean by that Nanako?”

“Huh?” Now Nanako looked confused

“Big bro even you should know that my mom is dead, did you forget?” Yu was so confused then he remembered the call from Mitsuru. “ _ Could it be connected? _ ” 

None was left to say as Dojima cut in "Ah Yu it's getting pretty late, maybe you should head home," Yu then nodded his head and left after that but not before saying his thanks and goodbyes. He drove home on his scooter he had since his first visit to Inaba. As he walked around his house to the attic Nanako’s remark on her mom was just chilling to him for no reason, he then stood in front of an armoire in the attic and opened it to reveal his clothes and his katana.

“Shadow ops huh, I have to get answers once more and I will,” he said as he grabbed his katana and closed his armoire, and went into the backyard to break the rust off of his skills.

The next day…

Mitsuru didn’t know how to start as almost everyone from the old team of SEES was gathered in one room once more. But even more shocking was that Shinji was back in that room and only confirmed her suspicions of foul play and it seemed everyone else was in suspicion too.

After everyone greeted each other they all sat around the big room. The only people they were missing were Aigis and Labrys but she put them on a mission in America but the only problem was that she couldn't contact them normally for some reason.

“I don’t get what's going on here,” Yukari said snapping Mitsuru out of her thoughts “How is your father and Shinjiro here when we witness them….” her voice fell off when she was about to say die. “Not only that but when I came home Chidori was there making dinner for me and...” Junpei trailed off and Akihiko patted him on the back signaling it was ok. “Indeed my mother also came back and is currently at home and I have no idea how this was possible,” murmurs filled the room as the others were conversing with each other.

“This is an extraordinary occurrence that is happening,” stopping the murmurs and making sure the attention was on Mitsuru as she continued “But after discussing with my father we came up with an idea of what is happening,” she then looked at the ground and continued “We came up with the idea that this is due to our own desire.” “And the others alive just might prove that idea we had.”

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks until a voice was heard “So what you're saying is that Akihiko’s desire was for me to be able to live again, and somehow I'm alive and kicking,” everyone looked at Shinji who looked at Mitsuru.

“It sounds far fetch but with the stuff we’ve all been through I wouldn’t be surprised as well.” 

"But this shit doesn't make any sense!" Junpei yelled as it seemed he was frustrated at the idea. He then stood up and processed, yelling on his thoughts "I was content with Chidori's death, and even my damn children! How can someone just simply know of what I want!" 

"That is why we have to find out Iori, if someone was able to find out our desires without even a hint of us that just proves how dangerous this person's power is."

With that Junpei sat down seemingly defeated.

After that Fuuka spoke up “What shall we do Mitsuru,” Mitsuru was going to regret saying this but she had to, “We need to destroy the source of this anomaly.” Shocked faces filled the room as now they were faced with a dilemma.

“We will take a vote on if we should or not,” said Akihiko, going against Mitsuru for the first time in a while. Mitsuru then looked at Akihiko, “What does that mean Akihiko?” 

“All I am saying is, how bad can this place really be? I mean it’s not like anyone is getting hurt right? I was content with Shinjiro’s death but even after his death it still weighed on me to this day.”

Akihiko then pointed to Ken, “Ken has never had his mom in his life due to it being taken, but now he can make even more memories with her.”

“It’s not real Akihiko! What you are basically saying is we simply lose our motivation to get stronger.”

Akihiko balled his fists, “And? Think about it Mitsuru! Everyone is back so maybe even he is-” Mitsuru then stood up, “Don’t you even finish that sentence Akihiko!”

After that, two groups were formed, one group was to keep desire filled reality having Ken, Akihiko, and Junpei while the other group was to destroy this desire filled reality having Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Shinji.

All it was up to was Yukari in the deciding vote with both sides bickering at each other, “We should stay in this reality, the people we care about are alive and we can have more happy lives due to this,” Akihiko yelled but the response he heard was something he didn’t want to hear 

“If we stay in this reality something bad might happen, we don’t know who did this or their motive, we are practically puppets Akihiko!” The redhead had a point; it was either happiness but played around with or go back to reality and face the hard truth. 

Then Mitsuru in her anger yelled, "Wasn't it you three that didn't want to go back in the past to at least have the chance to save Makoto!" The room fell silent until Junpei broke that silence "Don't you go there! We had no other choice! It was either we just go in a damn loop or we doom this world just to be selfish!"Mitsuru fired back pretty quickly "Then isn't that what you three are doing at this exact moment?" Then the whole room erupted with yells.

Yukari then checked her phone to see how late it was but before she could see it the power went out and all electronics turned off. The room was in stunned silence, “I...It can’t be..”

“This is what I feared…”

10 minutes earlier…

Old SEES dorm…

Makoto stood at the front of the building looking up at it. “Heh, this place has seen better days.” He then walked into the building, well broke in but he was sure Mitsuru wouldn’t mind. He slowly ascended the stairs as the memories hit him like a train until he was in his old room.

He slowly opened the room to see it was empty, “Yea coulda guessed that.” He then groaned as he sat against the wall looking out the window and the moonlight hitting his face. Without even looking at his phone he counted down, “10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…” Right on cue the entire mood changed as the moon went from small and white to large and yellow.

Without looking anywhere else, still wearing his emotionless face he sighed, “So Nyx...you have come back huh?” Then he heard the front door bust open, “Well then looks like I finally got some company.” He then got up and descended the stairs to see the whole floor was crawling with shadows. 

Still unamused he brought out his evoker and pointed to his head, “Well looks like this will be a piece of cake then.” 

A gunshot then could be heard echoing the empty streets of Iwatodai.

  
  


Inaba…

After picking up a sweat Yu was about to call it a night...at least he wanted it to be. Just as he was about to go inside the house a sudden fog set in shocking Yu. “ _ Was there a forecasted fog? No, I don’t believe so. _ ” He then took out his phone to check but...it wouldn’t turn on no matter how hard he tried.

“Then a blood-curdling scream started Yu, he then went into action he grabbed his old glasses and headed out. There were screams everywhere, from near and far he could hear them all. He then rushed over as fast as he could to the Dojima household and helped citizens along the way.

“ _ How is the fog here! How are shadows here! Please, guys, be safe!” _ was all he thought about as he continuously slashed at shadows with his weapon.

But he was soon surrounded by shadows, “Let's see there are about what, 20 of you?” They didn’t answer back and just continued staring at him. Yu sighed “It is.”

Then all that was heard in the thick fog, “Persona!” and glass breaking.

Shibuya…

Tonight Ren just wanted the night to himself, so he sent Morgana to Futaba's house to sleep. Now here he was just laying down staring at the ceiling above him. “Nothing different will happen if I stay up, Sumi is right I just need to get refreshed tomorrow and be ready for anything.”

Just as he finally closed his eyes, screams then erupted causing him to jump out of bed. He then ran downstairs and was outside. “Was the moon ever this big?” 

He then noticed he was wearing his thief outfit, confused certainly but questions to ask later as the screams continued. As he rounded the corner he noticed a little girl he recognized from her and her mom walking their dog around the area.

She was cornered by two...Shadows! This left Ren even more confused but right now wasn’t a good time to stop and think. After he defeated the shadows with ease the girl continued to cry.

“H...Hey, it's ok the bad things are gone don’t worry.” The girl didn’t stop crying as she sobbed but also made some words come out.

“Mommy *sob* doggy *sob* eaten *sob*” this made Ren’s blood go cold. “ _ Th-they were eaten? If this girl is telling the truth then...oh dear god _ .” Just then he heard a noise and saw that the whole alleyway was filled with shadows.

He then stood up, “You’ve got to be kidding me right now.” He then looked behind him and saw the girl still crying. “Quickly get out of here, go home, and lock your door ok?” 

The little girl hesitated a bit but then ran as he watched her go down the alleyway a shadow then jumped out on top of her and she screamed, Ren had to watch in horror as the shadow absorbed her thrashing legs until there was nothing left. 

No words nor noises came from his mouth and he looked at the ground as the shadows began gaining ground on him. 

Ren gritted his teeth, “Maruki! What have you just done!” He then looked up and yelled out, “Persona!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. Tell me your thoughts below and if you did read the original tell me if this chapter is better or worse in your opinion. I love to read the comments and take feedback.


	3. Signs of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the upload! I got some personal stuff happening that hindered this release but I came out with a chapter now!

*Sigh* "I must admit you all managed to make me break a sweat a bit but looks like I got that rust off in time," Makoto then rested his head on his hand as he was sitting in a tarnished living room with him looking worse for wear as well. " _They were tougher than they looked though...I can't overlook this, they seem more dangerous than usual._ " He then noticed the moonlight shifted from yellow to the usual white and the sound of cars zooming past resumed as well.

He then walked over through the broken doorway, "Yeesh couldn't they have just climbed? I swear these shadows just do this kinda crap to piss me off." He then walked back inside and went to his room...he needed some sleep...oh the irony.

Elsewhere...

Yu was just struggling to stand upright, heavily breathing he was now circled by the very things he destroyed years ago. " _I can't summon anything now...is...is this how I die?_ " Just when the shadows were about to take him out, the fog then seemed to be swept away, along with the shadows. Yu didn't understand what even was going on, but was he ever grateful. He fell to one knee and had his bloody arm droop down, dropping his weapon.

"Why were they so damn strong? I know I have been out of it for a while but to be outclassed this much... what's going on here?" His eyes then widened and brought out his phone, it seemed to work now all of the sudden but he didn't question it. He then immediately went into his friend's group chat.

Yu: Is everyone ok?

Yosuke: Yu!? Oh thank god you're alive! What the hell was that!

Kanji: Me and Naoto are safe...but...we did see what was happening

Chie: Why was the fog back!? Guys, did we mess something up?

Yosuke: Highly unlikely really. Teddie doesn't even seem to know why the fog was here either.

Yukiko: Let's just discuss this later today? I think we all need to process this till then.

Yu: Good idea...everyone meet at the usual spot in the afternoon.

Yu then looked at his clock on the phone as it read _12:06_. " _I could have sworn I checked it when it read 11:50....and that certainly didn't seem like it lasted for only 15 minutes."_ He then got up as he remembered his mission to see if the Dojima's were ok and thankfully they all were ok.

The Dojimas saw how beaten up he looked and tried to let him stay the night but he was already gone walking away with so much on his mind. As he limped home holding his arm to stop some of the bleeding. " _The fog is back but not even Teddie knew this...does Adachi? Not impossible, I already visited him yesterday and he seemed like everything was fine...so why...why are they stronger than I remember!?"_ He tightened his grip on his arm and gritted his teeth.

He then let go and went in his pocket to take out his pack of cigarettes and took one out, "Sorry Rise but I kinda need this now," he then lit the cigarette, inhaled, and exhaled. "God this mess is gonna be another wild ride huh?"

Shibuya...

Joker had just cut through another shadow but and looked around to see no more in the area. He let out an exhausted huff and fell down sitting. "Those guys were no jokes." He then took out his phone to see if his friends were ok but his phone wouldn't turn on. 

"Damn it c'mon!" he then dropped his phone in frustration. "To think shadows are here...to think..." he then thought about what happened with the little girl and lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

After sitting there for a while, he then looked up at the sky and noticed a giant building that was so tall it obstructed a lot of the already giant moon. In shock, he stood up, "What in the..." just then the moon reverted back to its normal size and color and the building instantly disappeared. "Was that building...?"

His thought process was broken up as notifications were blowing up his phone and he immediately looked and everyone was ok, just like Ren they were all freaking out about what had just transpired. 

He then got a phone call from none other than his loving girlfriend and in an instant picked up the phone.

"Sumi, oh thank god you're ok."

"Same here Senpai...what was that...it...it wasn't normal."

Ren didn't speak for a while but had to eventually, "No...No it wasn't...I'm going to message everyone to meet up at LeBlanc for more info...I feel like this is Maruki's doing."

Silence on the other line and then a sigh, "Yea...I also agree...Senpai...what are we going to do."

He could hear the fear in her voice and all he wanted to do was hug her close but sadly he couldn't, "We fight...and we take care of each other along the way."

"Mhm, ok...can I ask one favor from you though Senpai?"

"Of course..."

"Can you stay on the line...I would like to sleep feeling like you're next to me."

"Oh, Sumi you're making me want to run all the way over there to do that in person."

"S-Senpai!"

He lightly chuckled, "I can already see the red on your face Sumi...yea I'll stay on the line don't worry."

"Thanks, Senpai."

Iwatodai...

Everyone was out of breathe as the attack finally stopped at HQ. Junpei who was not sitting on the edge of the couch in shock began, "Wha-What the hell...did-did they seem...stronger? I mean know I've been out of the game for about a year but I didn't think it would be this drastic of a difference!"

Mitsuru who was now sitting at her desk with her hand on her head, "No...you aren't crazy...it's like they had more rage or something...I can't pinpoint what to even say."

"Well whatever is happening this person or _thing_ managed to make people come back from the dead and even bring the dark hour back," they looked at Shinji who now stopped leaning against the wall as he continued, "Is it too early to say that what we are facing is basically a god?"

The room got quiet as they all felt that deep down this kinda power wasn't normal. Yukari was now looking at her phone and gasped, "This world...I don't think this world was meant to be bad..."

Everyone had a confused look and Yukari told them, "I looked up world hunger and unemployment...they aren't even real words..." 

"So basically this is a kind of Utopia made by someone?"

Mitsuru then got up from her seat and joined the rest of the group, "Seems like it Ken...but this Utopia has a big flaw and that flaw is what is going to end this world. So guys...want to keep living in this kind of world?"

Everyone looked at each other with worry, but soon that was interrupted by a man in a black suit running in. "Kirijo-san!" Mitsuru seemed concerned and immediately asked what was wrong, "Th-The dorms you own were broken into!" 

"The dorms...but why would anyone..." her eyes widened, "He's there..." everyone looked at Mitsuru like she was crazy but they had already seen some crazy things in just one day so it wouldn't be shocking for even him to be back.

"Startup the car we are going there immediately!" the man then bowed, "Yes Kirijo-san!" The man then ran assumingly to the car. Everyone seemed worried, soon they'll meet the man who saved sacrificed it all for the world.

Later on in the day, Inaba...

As Yu went towards the elevator at Junes he saw a man just standing in front of doors staring.Yu trying to get him to go tapped him on the shoulder but to no avail. "Uh sir?" He only got a groan in response and Yu shook the guy a bit and again he wouldn't turn around. Yu then went around the man to see what was wrong and was met with an extremely pale face with and the guy finally fell back making a loud banging sound with the floor and his head.

Yu was in shock and multiple people rushed over to aid him and Yu slipped through the crowd to the elevator. After Yu got off the elevator and went towards the food court he could already feel the dread of his friends from ways away. When he got to the table everyone was sitting down, no movement, no side chatter, just concerned faces all around. "Hey guys," they all looked up to see their leader take a seat next to Yosuke.

"Hey, partner..." Yosuke's usual cheery voice was gone and was filled with frightfullness. "So...the fog is back huh?," Chie put her face in her hands, "Now we have to deal with this crap...Teddie, you don't know what's happening correct?" Teddie just shook his head, "Sadly no...Was it forecasted?" 

Naoto tightened her grip on Kanji's hand, "Impossible, even if it was forecasted we had no rain whatsoever so the process wasn't right." Everyone was stumped, Kanji ran his hand through his hair, "Last night...did...did you guys hear...screams?" The whole table then went cold and simultaneously they all nodded. "So that means people are..." Yukiko put her hand in the stop motion, "Please...don't finish that sentence...I think I'm getting sick."

"Ah, sorry Yukiko-san."

Yu then spoke up, "Kirijo-san spoke to me yesterday...she said something was up...and I believe her, obviously with the fog there is something going on here we cannot explain. Nanako's mom is even alive." Everyone had shocked faces except for Yosuke. Chie slammed her hands on the table, "Wait so her mom is alive! I-I" Yu nodded, "I thought- no I know she was dead too."

Kanji then looked over to Yosuke looking down, "Hey Yosuke? You good man?" Yosuke looked up in surprise and waved his hands, "Ah y-yea i-its just-..." a voice then overtook Yosuke's. "Yooossssuuukkkeee!" They all looked over to the owner of the voice, Yu, Chie, and Yukiko all had a shiver roll down their spine as they saw Saki Knoishi walk to their table.

After reaching the table she leaned on Yosuke's head a bit. "Hey, darling." Everyone at the table stopped in their tracks as they all just said, "Eh?" Yosuke was pretty nonchalant about it though, "Hey babe how's it going at the store? You on your lunch as well?" 

"Well we are doing so much better in sales now that there are more tourists around, and yea I am, just wanted to see my sweet Yos-kun." she then giggled and Yosuke did a nervous chuckle as well. Saki then looked at her watch and seemed surprised, "Oh shoot my lunch is almost up! Anyways later guys have a good rest of your day!" She then left and everyone turned to Yosuke for answers.

"I was just as shocked as you guys. I went to my apartment to see Saki just casually making dinner in my kitchen, I almost screamed a bit cause I was so surprised. She then seemed like everything was normal...no mention of hating my guts or even her death. Then I come to realize we are apparently engaged!" EVeryone nearly fell out of their seats with the news.

Yosuke put his hands together, "That's not even the weirdest part though when the time the shadows came around screams woke me up and I find a casket upright next to me where Saki slept...I was scared and concerned but when it was finished I find her just sleeping soundly in bed."

Naoto put her free hand on her chin, "So people coming back from the dead, fog rolling back in and bringing shadows to our world, and presumably, people without personas are in caskets when the shadows are out?"

"Well if they are able to have a persona why were their screams that night?" Kanji brought up a good point, but Naoto just answered it as quick, "Maybe they haven't awakened it, remember we had to face ourselves to gain this power, what if some people couldn't do that and they were defenseless against these shadows?" Yu just sighed, "Looks like we have a lot to discuss with Kirijo-san huh?" Everyone nodded. 

"Alright then," Yu then stood up, "We have another issue we have to correct...so let's save this world again!" Everyone smiled and nodded, "Yea!"

Yogen-Jaya...

Before the meeting, Ren went out to get supplies for dinner tonight for Sojiro. When getting out he heard whispers, "Those two have just been standing there all day!" "Why are they just standing there? They won't even respond to anything!" This made Ren's eyebrow raise and interrupted the people, "Uh sorry for bothering you two but what's going on?"

The two had somewhat of sad expressions, "A mother and daughter are just standing there in the cold without even moving." Ren tilted his head, "Is that all?" One half of the duo shook their head, "I heard they have been out here since 12am, and when you even ask them if they are ok they just groan...its kinda creepy, reminds me of a time back home."

Ren gulped, "Th-thanks for the info." The duo left and Ren looked to his right and vivid memory of what happened there and began walking there, The air felt heavy as he was scared of what he will see, and his fear was imagined as he saw the same little girl he witnessed get eaten up by a shadow standing there with no emotion and a blank stare.

Ren took a step back in shock, he then saw the mom and she was the exact same way, he remembered what the little girl said that night, " _Mommy *sob* doggy *sob* eaten *sob*"_

He dropped his bag and fell to his knees in front of the little girl and had tears of his own, even though he tried to hold them in, he just couldn't, "Im so sorry. I'm so sorry..." Was this his fault? Was not being strong enough the reason for all of this? Yes. Yes of course it was, he had the power to defeat Maruki and he couldn't, now people are suffering because of it.

After a couple of minutes, he picked himself back up and wiped away the remaining tears, "I promise I will make this right...no matter what." He picked up the bags and left with more motivation than ever.

Iwatodai dorm...

They all stood in front of the infamous building that they stayed in while working as S.E.E.S. Junpei scratched his chin, "Jeez this place brings back...memories," he looked down before saying memories as there were more bad than good to him.

Yukari then walked forward and kept going, "If he is here..then I can be happy again...Makoto, please..." she then ran inside ignoring the protests of the others who were now chasing her.

As she went up the stairs she had memories of Makoto, how he would hold her when she was sad, how he would know what to even say in the right moments, his smile, his laugh, his bravery. All of these memories she saw made her tear up and she was inching closer and closer to his old room. When she grabbed the doorknob the memory of her barging into his room for the first day of school came to mind.

Just like then, she barged in to see Makotowith his back turned to look behind himself looking at Yukari. They stared at each other for a second and in another second she tackled him bawling her eyes out in his chest, it took a while but she then felt his hand brush her hair consistently.

The others then came and saw the scene, Yukari was crying on their old leader who had a small smile on his face. Junpei then fell to his knees and even he had tears in his eyes as this was too emotional for the man himself. As he was crying Junpei managed to say what he always wanted to say after March 5th all those years ago, "D-damn you Makoto!"

Yogen-Jaya...

An opposite feeling was felt over in LeBlanc as the Phantom Thieves were sitting around in silence. Akechi then spoke up, "So are we ever going to talk about last night? How shadows are attacking the real world?"

Ren tightened his fists, "Best place to start if any," Ryuki then began, "Th-that happened didn't it? I...I wasn't dreaming right?" Makoto shook her head, "No you weren't...I was awake when it happened as well."

Ann fidgeted in her seat, " Do you think this is from Maruki?" Akechi shook his head, "Doubtful, he may be a mad man but I don't think he would go through with killing innocent lives...no this has to be from some third party...but what? I would think this being is powerful enough to do this so it couldn't be any human."

Ren nodded, "This is more on the level of Yaldabaoth or even stronger. It's worrying for sure, these shadows ain't no joke as well..." Yusuke nodded, "Indeed, it seemed as though I had to exert more energy just to eliminate some of them."

Ren then looked down, "Not to mention how civilians are being affected by this as well. Everyone but Akechi felt a cold shiver go down their spine, Sumire was shaking a bit, "Did any of you guys hear...others." Ren then held Sumi closer, "Mm...I had the displeasure of witnessing what they do to them as well." Everyone looked at Ren with shock, "I was trying to protect a little girl but the shadows kept me distracted and I didn't notice one slip by...it practically ate her...she...was so terrified...and I couldn't do anything!" 

Ren had his fist so tightened he managed to draw blood, he then felt a hand on his and looked to find Sumire with concern on her face, a scoff came from Akechi "You two can continue this after we're done here but until then keep it professional! We have bigger problems than worrying about a few people."

Ryuji then stood up suddenly, "What the hell does that mean asshole!" Akechi then pushed himself off the wall, "What I mean is that we have potential gods raining down death upon us and you people are worried about a few lives that can't even fight back."

Ryuji was about to go into Akechi's face but was stopped by Makoto and Ann, "You asshole! We know you don't care about lives but you should at least care just a tiny bit murderer!"

Akechi then had a disgusted face, "Tch," he then walked past the others to the door, "Ill be back when you all can see the bigger picture, for now, I'll do some investigation..." he then left leaving the Cafe stunned. The others seemed exhausted so Ren took the initiative, "I think we are good for the day... let's meet up tomorrow after school." After everyone left it was only Ren, he told Morgana to spend the night with Futaba in case another attack was to occur.

Just before Ren went upstairs, he then heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Sumire waving at him. He then unlocked the door and let her inside. "Sumi what are you-?" Sumire just hugged him. He stood there stunned, "You aren't ok Senpai...are you?" Ren then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and put his head between her's and her shoulder to then let out a weak, "No."

"Then let me help you, it's what couples do right? They communicate with each other."He then let go and nodded, "Yea...you're right...are you sure you can stay? The trains will stop working soon." Sumire just smiled, "I kinda told my parents I was staying over at a friend's house, so it gives me all the time in the world for you Senpai."

Ren blankly stared at her, "You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen." This made Sumire's face light up, "Cu-Cute and li-little! Senpai!" This made Ren chuckle a bit and grabbed her hand then led her to his room to where they spent the night in each other arms.

_Earlier in New York City..._

As the streets of New York stayed busy one particular brunette-haired woman was having trouble with sleeping after a major concert earlier. She looked at the alarm clock and saw _11:58_ pm turn to _11:59 pm._

She then sighed " _This sucks I can't sleep and I have another concert in the afternoon tomorrow UGH!'"_ she then got her phone off the nightstand unlocking it to reveal a picture of her and Yu on a date. She smiled at it as she still remembered it, then an idea came to her mind

" _I should call senpai! Maybe this time he would respond"_ she thought scowling _._ Then switched her expression to a smile as she went to her contacts and scrolled to the _Y_ section. 

Unbeknownst to her the clock then struck _12:00 am_ as she was just about to click on the contact, everything shut off to where it was just her sitting in darkness with only the sound of silence.

" _Huh? why did everything shut down, I swear I just charged my phone_." Spooked out she decided to try and go ask the receptionist about the power. As she got up she looked out the window only to see cars at a standstill and no lights on whatsoever. The only light was from the giant yellow moon looking down at the earth.

Creeped out she then left her room only to find even more darkness ahead. " _Ok Rise calm down nothing serious, maybe it's your manager trying to pull a prank to put on Utube again!_ "

The woman then was breathing heavily as she roamed the hall, barely able to see. She turned the corner to go call the elevator but all she saw were coffins. Now anxiety hit, she stepped back, sweat dripped down, and it felt like it was hard to breathe.

Then the feeling of something slimy on her head made her try to jump but failed as she fell to the floor due to the weight of the slime, she reached for something, anything to beat this thing on her but she was only catching air and in result screamed bloody murder as her vision was consumed by this slimy thing on her.

Jolting awake and sweat everywhere gasping for air, Rise looked around, everything seemed normal but then slowly turned to her clock and saw the time. _11:59 pm._ Then the lights went out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed comment what you thought on this chapter. I decided I needed to show the severity of this issue but also have some romance in between I’m an idiot I know


End file.
